Little Miss Pirate Gal
by itsoriginal17
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow and his young gal friend join the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge where they ensue in an unbelievable adventure, involving old friends and some dark secrets that will accidentally go out into the open... Currently hiatus, sorry!
1. Little Miss Pirate

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack and Elizabeth would have ended up together...**

"You bloody, scally wag, how dare ye impersonate 'im," the younger brunette hissed. The clinking of swords could be heard.

"What makes you think I am doin' such thing," said the pirate with a heavy Spanish accent.

"The accent for once, Cap'n Sparrow ain't no Spanish pirate."

The clinking continued and blows were thrown every where. The younger one considered acting like a true pirate, and killing the 'Jack Sparrow' impersonator with a blow of her gun.

The door opened suddenly and he stepped in. The real Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well it seems the fun started without me."

The impersonator gave a girly shriek and said, "Jack?"

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow at yer service," he smirked, "it's good to see ye again, Angelica," he finished while taking her wig of.

The younger brunette let out groan and gave an annoyed look at the captain, "Ye know 'er?" she asked indignantly.

"'Course I do, luv, now shouldn't ye be with yer mother?" he asked her.

"Shipwreck Cove, is so boring plus I took the advantage that..." she was cut off.

"Ye came with Teague, didn't ye?" Jack said, as he tried to act composed, even when he was slightly shocked.

Angelica could only stare in awe at the events unraveling before her.

"Well it's not like 'e knew I tagged along," the girl muttered.

"Jane Elizabeth, ye are going home with Teague this instant," Jack yelled.

"Can't 'e's gone, plus I deserve to come, I got us a place in the impostor's crew," Jane smirked.

At this Angelica gave an indignant cry, denying such thing, but this was soon cut off by the blade of a sword to her throat.

"Ye 'ere saying?" said Jane.

Angelica swallowed and hoarsely answered, "Welcome aboard."

Jack shook his head in amusement and irritation, "Alright ye can tag along, but if yer mother asks..."

"Yea, yea, ye tried to stop me, but I still found a way to get 'here,... same as always," Jane finished.

"That' right," Jack smiled proudly.

Jane smiled and answered while pulling Jack to the door, "Now come on dad, can't be late to 'ur first night as members of the impostor's crew."

Angelica starred in shocked at there retreating figures.

**please read and review.**


	2. Like father, like daughter

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack and Elizabeth would have ended up together...**

She could feel the ice cold of it against her forehead. She could feel it just above the eyebrow, trying to pierce through. Her sweat was slowly dripping down her face, mixing with her tears as they reached her cheeks. They were tears of anger and stuborness, of nervousness. She sighed and looked at her father. He had a gun pointed at himself as well, this made her even more nervous, after all even when she had, on other occasions, been held at gunpoint, he had always saved her.

It seemed like now was a good time to apply her father's charm and her mother's lessons to save them, after all her father wouldn't be able to save them this time. He had gotten them in this position,... 'Mutiny, really, such a genius idea,' she thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but I wish to speak to the Captain," Jane said, in her best lady-like way, like her mother had taught her.

"Captives don´t get such privileges," Angelica answered in her thick Spanish accent.

"I am asking for parley," Jane answered ignoring Angelica´s comment.

"As I said, captives don´t get privileges," Angelica sneered.

Jane composed herself, and stood straight before answering the next by memory, one of the advantages of your grandfather being the keeper of the code, "According to the code any captive, be it a lady, gentlemen, pirate or crew member, has a right to speak to the Captain if he/she wishes it so."

"You won´t be getting any confererences with the captain," Angelica said annoyed.

"As you wish, but do know that granddad won´t be pleased," and as Jane finished saying this a strong wind came and twirled around the boat, and it left an eerie feeling in the air.

Suddenly the heavy thumping of boats against wood could be heard, Captain Teach had decide to make his presence known.

"Who are you?" the captain asked.

"Jane Elizabeth Sparrow," she answered with a defiant look on her face as Blacbeard motioned the crew to take the guns away, while he used the ropes to keep both Sparrows back.

"And why are you asking for my presence here?" Balacbeard said while raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to speak to you, Captain Teach, so that I could formally apologize for my father´s behavior due to his shortsightedness when planning," Jane said, causing most of the crew to laugh and her father to mutter curse words under his breathe.

She continued, "You see sir, my father has a lack of respect for women in charge, well that is excluding my mother..."

This caused everyone to laugh again and even though Jack wanted to argue this point he knew it was true and he was finding that his daughter seemed to have the same control over him as her mother.

"...Anyways, he thought it brilliant to do a mutiny since he also thought your First Mate was actually the captain and was lying to them all, but as you see his plan didn't quite work out and I even tried to stop him with no results, but a lady can only do so much."

"Very well since you apologized, you will be sparred, but another mistep and..." as he said this the ropes tightened around their arms, as if to make a point (he knew she could be useful for later) and he turned around to speak to Angelica.

"I am so telling mom on you," Jane whispered to her father as the captain was distracted.

"'hat would imply telling 'er about yer little escapade," Jack smirked in respond.

"She already knows, we should hope the _Dutchman_ gets here first," Jane whispered as she looked at the wind whirling around. Jack couldn't argue this point since it was completely correct.

"Should we tell him?" Jane asked her father, who nodded in response.

At this Jane looked up to see the retreating form of Blackbeard and spoke up, "Captain Teach, one last thing, the _Dutchman, _is near!"

At this Blackbeard stop and the ropes around them loosened up completely. He then strated screaming orders to set sail at a faster pace.

Both Sparrows then looked at eachother, both held the same mischievous glint in their eyes, the same smirk on their face and the same thought crossed their mind, 'The fun was just about to begin.'

**Please read and review.**


	3. Of Sparrows, Swans and Turners?

**Disclaimer:****Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but my country has islands in the Caribbean and they are pretty awesome...**

Elizabeth Swan, Pirate King, Pirate Lord of South China Sea and Captain of _The Empress_was for the first time in a long time freaking out. The reason for this was that her daughter had somehow managed to escape Shipwreck Cove and was nowhere to be found plus the fact that her sons could not stop fighting and destroying her ship in the process was not helping.

"ENOUGH, THIS IS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOMS, AND LIAM I AM EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, YOU ARE 19 YEARS OLD FOR CALYPSO'S SAKE!" an exasperated Elizabeth said as she sent both of her sons, William and Jacob, to their rooms.

After she made sure they were gone she counted to ten and tried to remain calm. She sighed to herself as she rested her elbows on the railing, starring at the horizon. She stayed like that for minutes on end until she heard a pair of boots nearing her.

"I am very sorry 'lizabeth, I didn't mean for this to happen," a male voice said softly.

Elizabeth did not even turn around for she recognized the voice and answered with a sigh, "It is not your fault, Teague, that girl loves getting in trouble, she is too much like me in that way," she said running her hands through her face, "Let us hope she is more like her father when it comes to getting out of sticky situations."

Teague laughed and leaned against the railing beside Elizabeth, "Ahhh, but 'er sense of adventure also comes from 'er father, and me son wouldn't need to get out of sticky situations if 'e did not get 'imself in them," he said before chuckling a bit more, "plus, you are very brave 'lizabeth and she is just as brave as 'er mum."

Elizabeth sighed and smiled softly in thanks before saying, "Do you think we can find her?"

Teague sighed and said, "I hope we can, and I promise you, I will do my best not only to find my granddaughter, but also to make sure she ain't sneaking after me again."

And they both starred at the horizon.

* * *

><p>William Joshamee Turner was feeling trapped and exasperated. He knew it was her bloody fault because really all that Jane could do was screw everything up, oh how he hated that stupid girl, she always got all the fun and was never blamed for anything, how bloody unfair.<p>

He looked about the room and sighed as he thought to himself, 'I wish dad was here, that way we would have already found stupid, bloody Jane I would be able to do what I want, after all who better to find her than the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman,'_ he ended with a smirk.

Suddenly he felt something pull on his pants, so he opened his eyes to see the intruder, seeing the young boy he glared.

Jacob Jackson Sparrow was the kind of sweet boy you could not help, but love and hence the reason why he was always everyone's favorite, except for young William who simply loathed him just as much as he loathed Jane, so seeing the nine-year-old nuisance disturbing his thoughts only made even sourer.

"What do you want, you bloody annoying twerp?" William asked cruelly.

Jacob whimpered a bit before asking softly, "Do you think we are going to find Janie?"

William snorted, waving him off before saying, "Like I care, she can stay lost forever if she wishes it so... actually it would be better that way."

Jacob whimpered again before saying softly and urgently, "But... but she is your sister too."

This time William felt enraged and so he pushed the boy and yelled, "No she is not, and neither are you, my father is Will Turner, captain of the _Dutchman_, and yours is that drunk, no good Jack Sparrow!"

Jacob started sobbing almost immediately, but William took no heed, he simply turned to the other side of the hammock and slept soundlessly.

* * *

><p><em>COMING SOON, THE FLYING DUTCHMAN, CAPTAIN WILL TURNER AND WHATEVER IT IS THAT IS GOING ON THE QUEEN ANNE'S REVENGE... ALSO IN A FEW CHAPTERS YOU WILL BE WITNESS TO HOW OUR HEROES, ELIZABETH SWAN, JACK SPARROW, AND WILL TURNER ENDED UP IN SUCH A MESSED UP SITUATION ;)<em>

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :D_**


	4. On the Other Side

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but my country has islands in the Caribbean and they are pretty awesome...**

William Turner the second, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was quickly warring, which was, most accurately, a very bad thing. The man was not only still very young, but also, almost completely immortal. He felt tired and worn out, bored of the life he led, being constantly in between the two worlds, never really belonging to one, but that wasn't the worse of it. No, what really had him down was that he could barely see his only son and his wife had long ago left him for the man he used to think was his best friend. But, no, not even that was the worst part, rather it was the fact he could not really live a life, just watch the others live it, watch it pass by and... Everyone knows that without a life, there is no adventure, no thrill. He simply felt void of anything, of everything.

He sighed as he looked straight ahead at nothing at all. His current position was a common one, and his crew had often found him like that, sitting at his desk, leaning in front, elbows propped on the table with his head on his hands, and a pensive look on his face. When they first found him so, they were worried, but like everything else, the worries faded with time. Now only his father even remembered to check on his son... poor Bootstrap Bill suffered as he saw the son he never got to know become a bitter man.

Will sighed again in his thinking place; he could and would, more often than not, spend almost all his time like this, the only exception were when he was called to fulfill his duties as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _He was remembering his adventures alongside lovely, treacherous Elizabeth and the infamous Sparrow, but that was not his life anymore, no, now he only helped the souls that died at sea to go into the afterlife.

'Remembrance...,' he often thought, 'is an even worse curse than eternal life.'

Suddenly his internal rumbles were cut short by a familiar sound. He looked down at his chest and there shinning and ringing was his special medallion. Such medallion had been a gift from his father to himself; it was a powerful piece of magic that allowed one to know when a loved one was in danger or in need of him.

Will smiled to himself and turned to look into the medallion, there in the dead center was an image of what appeared to be a brunette and younger looking Elizabeth alongside an aged Jack Sparrow. He immediately got up and started ordering his crew. He was going to live again, to be part of an adventure all thanks to his mischievous and trouble-making goddaughter... yes...finally. And with that feeling of happiness and resurrection he ventured his ship to find both the _Revenge_ and the_ Empress._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back in the Revenge...<em>

Young Jane Elizabeth Sparrow felt exasperated. she had always admired her father, even more than she had her mother, and being daddy's little girl she had always gotten special treatment, but right now... well, now she felt mad at her father. As she had grown up, a verge had begin to form between herself and her mother and as of lately one was beginning to form between herself and her father, their current position was just making it wider.

Suddenly, she shivered as the cold breeze that entered through the small window hit her... the dampness wasn't helping. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself in her warm room back at Shipwreck Cove, because even if her brothers and she had been practically raised in ships they had also lived for a very long time on land. As a small droplet of water hit her face, she opened her eyes again and looked at her surroundings; the horrible and small jail-kind-of-contraption she found herself in barely gave her and her father enough space to fit in.

She folded her legs and drew them up to her chest as she looked at her father who was, surprisingly very silent, the expression on his face was one of someone tortured and guilty. 'Good,' she thought, 'after all I did warn him, but stubborn he could not listen.' And so with that thought a memory came...

_It was a couple of days after the first disaster of the coup created by her own father. She had been very vigilant and careful, trying to keep her father on the line before he got them into a bigger mess, what she had not counted on was the power of seduction a Spanish pirate had over her father._

_The Spanish first mate was always talking to her father and since nothing out of the ordinary had happened, she had lost track of the pirate seductress. She was spending most of her days trying to help the poor priest, who she had taking a liking to, for if there was one thing her mother had made sure of was that her children were educated in not only science an math, but also languages and different religions, her father had taken care of everything involving piracy._

_So to keep herself distracted she would speak with the priest, this is how one of their conversations went... the very one that happened just before more trouble ensued..._

_"Padre..." she would say in her perfect Spanish._

_"Si, hija..." the troubled priest would always answer._

_"What would happen, Padre, if I die not believing in God... would that mean I can't go to heaven?" she asked._

_The poor priest looked surprised at such a question, the truth was he had no answer, but he could not imagine the young girl going to hell, she may be a trained killer and pirate but..._

_"Hija, I truthfully cannot answer such a complicated question, but if you are good, if you are kind... I suppose God would forgive."_

_"I know your God is forgiving, Padre, but I am a sinner, a killer... and I just cannot believe that I would be forgiven..." she trailed off._

_"What do you believe in, hija?" he asked._

_"That there is good and evil, night and day, that the world needs to be balanced, that nature is our balance and we humans are tearing it apart, that everyone has the potential to be good or bad, that someone, far greater than us, is our creator and that in fact such...umm... 'Person' exists, that we should be afraid because they are greater things beyond our comprehension," she had answered._

_The poor priest was surprised at the young girl's philosophical views and before he could answer a commotion happened. Both Angelica and Jack were spearing around the ship causing trouble._

_So young Jane had run to her father immediately and had stopped the fight by drawing out her gun and pointing it at Angelica. The first mate was surprised, having believed that their guns had been taken away._

_Looking at the older woman's surprised face she said, "The Sparrows aren't legendary for nothing, you should know better than trusting us."_

_And with that she had turned around confident that she would not be followed as she dragged her father behind her._

_Once out of earshot she asked her father for the meaning behind all the commotion and with a proud smirk he had explained Angelica's deception, about the whole lie of her being Blackbeard's daughter. And so, worried about her father's next move she warned him._

_"You should probably keep this to yourself, you know?"_

_Her father, being the proud man he was, just nodded, knowing that he could do whatever he pleased and so he went that same night to tell Teach._

Jane shivered slightly and opened her eyes as the memory ended. She looked at her father who seemed to be sleeping and whispered loudly, "This is your fault and all you can do is sleep!"

She then sighed and closed her eyes deciding to sleep rather than think. Unbeknownst to her, Jack Sparrow had heard what she said.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane Elizabeth woke up with her father's coat on top of her as a blanket, she instantly felt guilty for being such an inconsiderate daughter. This caused an inner turmoil of emotion, thoughts, and feeling and she softly said to herself, "Great, I officially am the worst pirate ever... a pirate with morals."<p>

* * *

><p><em>COMING SOON, THE HOW TO WHY OUR HEROES, ELIZABETH SWAN, JACK SPARROW AND WILL TURNER ENDED UP IN SUCH A MESSED UP SITUATION ;)<em>

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :D_**


	5. Remembrance

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's characters... the only characters I own are Jane, William Joshamee, and Jacob... **

"Barbossa," Gibbs gasped clearly surprised.

Barbossa tossed him the rope as if to imply he had to strung up the rope that would hang him. Gibbs looked disgusted and told him how sick that was as he tossed the rope back.

"Mr. Gibbs, I am sure you know what I am looking for," Barbossa paused trying to give his sentence some momentum, "Where is Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," Gibbs corrected trying to spite him and continued, "He escaped Barbossa, and with his compass he could be anywhere."

One of the king's soldier finished stringing up the rope.

"I know you know how to find him, Mr. Gibbs, it would be a shame you would die without helping me..." said Barbossa.

Gibbs swallowed, he did not want to die, but most importantly he did not want them to get hurt, and to make things worse she was with him, he had to do something. And so, as he thought of an escape he suddenly remembered...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_He was glad at being back at Shipwreck Cove, he wasn't a fan of land, but it had been a long time since he was here, since he had last seen the Pirate King... she had just given birth back then to little William Joshamee Turner, he had been surprised with the name choice, but her explanation had surprised him even more. She had stated how she remembered him from his days in the Navy, how she remembered him taking care of her during both his Navy and pirate years. He had laughed at that and said that he remember her, and young Will at the age of 10, he also remember how Jack, at the age of 16 was already a pirate who caused more trouble than he was worth, at least that was what he had thought back then..._

_As he had remembered all of this he saw two young miscreants playing, a little boy and even younger girl. Suddenly the boy pushed the girl so hard, that she hit the sand forcefully and started crying as the boy ran away. Gibbs felt heartened and went on his way to help. He reached the girl and knelt in front of her. _

_"Hey 'here, need any help lil girl?" He asked._

_The girl turned her gaze upward and stared at him with curiosity in her eyes, yet she shook her head and got up all by herself, the tears ceasing immediately. Gibbs couldn't help, but awe at her, those eyes, those hazel eyes with golden specks where so familiar and yet he couldn't place them._

_As he tried to figure where the vague familiarity came from he saw the girl smile, no not smile, smirk mischievously, and he felt even more entranced by her familiarity. She got up and ran past him, leaving him on the sand, kneeling._

_"Papa!" the little smidgen exclaimed, happily._

_"What is this that I 'ear, hmm, my lil pirate crying? Did ye fight with yer brother again?" the scruffy father asked._

_And the sound of the father's voice Gibbs stood up and turned. That sight he witnessed perplexed him. The one and only Jack Sparrow was holding the little girl in his arms._

_"Jack," Gibbs whispered surprised, a small smile forming on his face._

_"Ahh Mr. Gibbs, long time no seen, eh mate?" Jack answered with a smug smirk on his face, very similar to the one the young girl had been wearing earlier._

_Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at his friend's usual manners._

_"Papa, who is this?" the young gal asked._

_"He is an old friend of me and yer mama," Jack replied with a glint in his eyes._

_Gibbs then noticed the little boy hidden behind Jack's legs and so he knelt and to take a better look. What he saw, was a Turner through and through._

_"Ye must be young William Joshamee Turner," Gibbs pronounced and the boy nodded shyly._

_Suddenly his face was full of a young, brunette girl pronouncing, "I'm Jane Elizabeth Sparrow, daughter of the Lords of the Caribbean and South China seas and of the world- renowned Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pirate King Elizabeth Swan," she had finished beaming and with an attempt at a bow._

_Gibbs couldn't hold back his laughter, "It's a pleasure to meet ye lil Miss Jane."_

_Jane pouted and said, while holding up five fingers, "I'm not little, I'm five."_

_Gibbs chuckled and responded, "Do excuse my 'rror, Miss Jane."_

_"Hum..." the little girl responded with a pensive look, "I have to think about."_

_Gibbs chuckled once more and the girl asked, "Mr. Gibbs, did you really know mama and papa?" she asked getting excited now, "Did you know Uncle Will?"_

_"Oh yes, I knew them all, in fact I knew both yer mama and yer uncle Will since they were mere childs, themselves, not much older than young Will, 'ere," He responded._

_Gibbs noticed young Will was beaming at his words and so he decided to tell them some stories of all three younger pirates with the "occasional" input of Jack. Without Gibbs knowledge they made their way to the King's quarters in Shipwreck Cove. There he was able to see a very happy Elizabeth, with a slight protruding stomach and he couldn't help but smile._

* * *

><p>Gibbs couldn't let that little girl get harmed, she may have had her father's intrepidness, but she also had her mother's way of stealing hearts.<p>

He grabbed the map and made as if he would give it to Barbossa. With a slip of his hand he grabbed the lamp and burnt it down.

"I know 'he map by memory, if ye want to get to Jack ye'll need me," he pronounced and seeing Barbossa's reluctant agreement he hoped he had gained them time.

**_Please read and review..._**


	6. Awaiting or the Nearing Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

><p>She shivered and looked up at the dark clouds drew nearer turning the sky overcast in mere seconds. Some locks of her hair managed to escape their braid and were now covering her eyesight. She pushed them away as she felt the wind raise power. Looking out into the seas, she knew, their was no doubting it, this was an omen. She turned her face upward she said a silent prayer.<p>

"Glaring at the clouds won't make 'em disappear, luv."

Jane rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to dignify him with an answer.

"What now, you ain't still mad at this old sea dog, right princess?" The older pirate walked nearer to her and leaned his elbows on the rail as he starred into the nebulous horizon.

She couldn't help but to remember the ridiculous reason they had been released for. No sane or good pirate would do so, yet it was true, thanks to the priest's petition and their general obedience they had officially been the first pirates released on 'good behavior.' However, guilt still invaded her.

She sighed and turned to look at her father, "You know I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean it, I was just really mad at the moment."

She looked down and pressed her hands against the railing as in support. He stood, turning his back against the sea, leaning his lower back against the rail, crossing his arms, and turning to look right.

Sighing, he answered seriously and in perfect English, "I am sorry as well, this is as much your fault as mine, but please, let's move on..." he paused before adding his traditional catch word, "savvy?"

She couldn't help, but smile a little as she leaned completely on the railing, imitating the position her father had held before.

"Do you feel it?" she asked as she stared into the darkening horizon.

He stared at the now almost empty deck, as almost all jobs on deck were done and the crew seeked refuge.

He turned his face right to look at his daughter and answered, "Yes, the air is impregnated with it, the other men can feel it too."

She sighed, a grave look on her face, not at all befitting to her looks, "It's near than."

"Yes," he somberly answered even if she hadn't asked a question, but had rather stated a fact.

She moved her arms to prop herself up, her hands on the rail.

"It's official than, the greatest adventure is about to start," she stated in a sober tone, face impatient.

He turned and look at the horizon, "It awaits."

"Then let's not keep it waiting."

They both turned and Jack followed her in, just as they were closing the door the hard, pelting rain started.

* * *

><p>There in the storming horizon, two ships made their way, the most daunting of wish awaiting the next man's death. They both moved hidden, unnoticed by all, except two very solemn figures that were now hiding from the storm.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


End file.
